


Not Any Other Day, Just Today

by nestine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jackson is quiet - at first, Jaebum is tired, Jinyoung is oblivious, Light Angst, M/M, MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED AS STORY PROGRESSES, Mark is sometimes an idiot, Multi, YugBam are pesky but Jaebum loves them, got7 is a notorious gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestine/pseuds/nestine
Summary: Jinyoung, unbeknownst to anyone around him, has been fighting a battle which has not yet begun. A war who’s the victor is already proclaimed even before the ruckus started. Every single plan and plot has been devised, checked, re-arranged and analyzed piece by piece but an article or even a memo for an escape plan does not exist. "Will you ever forgive me?" He silently asks everyday, unheard but he already knows the answer.





	Not Any Other Day, Just Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing an action fic and I'm really excited, I hope you'll love it.

 

_Foreword_

 

Unknowingly, we begin to filter our memories as we drag the suitable ones to our present predicament closing any possibility of altering any possible course of happiness.

The only sane reason one's brain cells is producing is the probability of having a happy ending but the reality of it all - the finale isn't determined. An ending whether it is geared to a bright future or destined to end in misery - it should be accomplished through a series of events leading to a feasible conclusion of either a glorious one or a fiasco full of tears and broken promises. In Jinyoung's case - his ending isn't going to reroute no matter how much he wants to change his course or seek for alternate routes for he could no longer modify every preceding moment.

Jinyoung, unbeknownst to anyone around him, has been fighting a battle which has not yet begun. A war who’s the victor is already proclaimed even before the ruckus started. Every single plan and plot has been devised, checked, re-arranged and analyzed piece by piece but an article or even a memo for an escape plan does not exist.

And he stands alone in a dark alley waiting for a moment to escape despite the fact that he already knows that any expected or seemingly plausible assistance will not arrive.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He asks while his heart shreds into million pieces, he whispers softly, unheard by the people around him as he fights the tears from falling and regrets having step foot in a caged heart.

 

 

***

  
_Welcome to Got 7_

 

"No one can fall in love with me." Jinyoung declares as he raises the silver pole with a golden flag tied to its end. The sun has begun to go down sending colors of faintly red, orange and grey into the sky. The setting sends Jinyoung into memory lane for when he was a child, his parents would always take him to various places, mostly on weekends and then they would stop at a scenery - different for every week, to watch as the colors of the sky change and the sunset has already contained all their happy recollections. But he shakes off the unwanted memory, it isn’t the right place and the most suitable time to retrieve those remembrance.

His right eye has been hurting for the past hour; he can barely properly open it as it twitches uncontrollably defying his own will; the wound from where he pulled out the knife just before he arrived at the muddy field stings as blood nonstop rushes from his left fist. To add to his agony, his feet almost give up on him as they continuously tremble due to over exhaustion but today isn't the time to showcase his weaknesses and display his flaws. So despite the pain and fatigue, he fakes his composure and acts as if he can still brawl when in fact a simple action of raising the pole is a draining task. What he has been seeking is the assurance that he is in or else, all his sacrifices, battle scars and wounds will all be in vain.

No one can fall in love with me. The words ring in the whole area, they are in an isle a couple of miles away from Seoul where their group is the only inhabitants currently occupying the land. It is a deserted island hidden from the map, concealed from the rest of the world, Jinyoung doesn’t even remember how they managed to transfer people from the city to this place.

It was silent for a couple of moments. Jinyoung could not decipher if many are baffled at how confidently words are uttered without any hesitation or setbacks or there aren’t just any people around him. But he is sure there are eyes observing him, he senses them. The air in every word raised set a different level of confidence that doesn’t seem to match with the current situation.

"My condition,” Jinyoung states, “No one can fall in love with me. That's my condition." He says confidently, louder, once more, making sure everyone hidden in the muddy field heard his resilient terms. He is out of breath but manages a strong and definite sentence. This is needed to be said, set and followed.

Loud laughs can be heard after a passing time – someone begins to crack up as he clutches his stomach and wipe the fallen happy tears. Some are noticeably puzzled and in disagreement with how confidently the words are expressed like a certain sacred entity wasn’t treated with respect but there are those who kept a stern face concealing nothing - hiding everything. But Jinyoung can’t see anyone.

Jinyoung is at his limit, he will almost certainly lose consciousness. The test isn’t over unless he is given the go signal that he’s finally accepted, that he is one of them. He needs to defy the limit that has been apportioned by his own body – fighting his own will is a must – it is the accurate representation of the famous line mind over matter – he repeats over and over again that it will just take a little more time but time isn’t on his good side.

A few minutes more he says silently as a mantra, he begs and pleads. His limitation shouldn’t be the one to hinder his entry. He is so close to his goal – he shuts his eyes for a couple of seconds and gathers all the energy that is left of him.

A straight 52-hour game where he hasn’t slept until today, not even a shortest nap of a minute wasn’t plausible during the test. He afforded a couple of minutes of rest and it should be considered as luxury and luck. Before being accepted, the aspirants were asked to join a test. Jinyoung had assumed that it would not be the normal initiation but getting into the team wasn’t an easy feat - wasn’t even close to what was previously planned out. It was beyond what he imagined and devised. He was briefed that it wasn’t an easy test but reality exceeded his expectation and that was his personal mistake. He should have not wasted time and instead put out his efforts to prepare - but the past can never be retrieved, he could only accept his mistakes and vow to do more to make up for what he failed to do. Expecting will always bring trouble. He should have learned to not expect anything, expectation isn’t going to bring him relief -it only causes pain and defeat. For the past 2 days, he survived the deathly ordeals, 70% from his abilities, 30% from sheer luck.

_This will not be his end game._

He gathers much courage. And tries to repeat again, pressuring someone to reply. Jinyoung needs an answer. He desires it now more than ever. He can feel his body wanting to give up.

_Do they not hear me? What’s taking them so long?_

“No one can fall in lo---“ Jinyoung is ready to recite his requirement once again, to make sure everyone heard him - he pushes them out to respond, but to his relief, he didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence as he suddenly notices someone appear from the bushes.

When he was a meter away from Jinyoung, he offered a polite smile.

"No point in repeating. We all heard what you wanted.” The guy has a soft milky skin without even just a tiny bit scar on his face. He’s handsome, Jinyoung processes and the guy looked as if he was an heir to a billionaire estate, you know the kind of guys who looks, acts, talks and walks like a socialite. And Jinyoung then wonders why would a rich guy belong in this kind of league. Jinyoung shakes his head to clear unnecessary thoughts and then he continues to observe him.

Jinyoung makes a mental note of the man’s face and calculates the possible age and even background or any information he could recall. But to his disappointment, he could not match any profile to the man in front of him. The guy is not much older than Jinyoung, he sports a clean cut with his jet black hair, an airy demeanor of pride lingers and cultivated as his aura.

“I’m Jaebum” He says while he shakes his head a little bit, possibly contemplating and is confused. “That's a strange but definitely possible condition" he moves closer to Jinyoung, his black boots are being damped with mud but he doesn’t have any trouble walking through it. He reaches out for a shake as his eyes lingered on the guy in front of him, possibly assessing Jinyoung. He withdraws his hand from Jinyoung as soon as humanly possible and raises his right arm, just an eye level - a simple gesture but Jinyoung heard scrambling quiet noises surrounding the area. Soon enough, a person appears, just beside the old oak tree. It’s evident that he’s not trying to get close - maintaining the distance. Soon, one by one, other members start to make their way around the muddy field.

Jinyoung fails to take hold of what they look like, it’s hard to see them when his eyes are starting to sore, much to the injury on his right eye.

With one hand, Jaebum pointed out the orders without even saying a word, he gestures out commands from his hand sending a sort of code and then everybody was on their feet, unfamiliar faces rush to different directions, Jinyoung could not get a glimpse of a single face, there’s a relatively far distance from where he stood and his eyes feel blurry, maybe, from the lack of sleep. And then his heart beat raises more than it should be, multiple pairs of eyes, faces which are not alike, different body built - all the attention is on him. A strong sensation of being judged, classified, observed and ranked - it sends shivers down his spine.

“You did well” He adds as an afterthought. With a smirk, Jaebum lets out the words Jinyoung is longing to hear the moment he got hold of and raised the silver pole.

And the words roar like a thunder before a storm.

"Welcome to GOT7"

***

_Let’s say our greetings, shall we?_

  
Jinyoung can feel his knees wobble, they are sending a signal that he could not go on and a single step would mean he’ll collapse but Jinyoung decided on making sure the whole group will be impressed on how long he could last making him a great asset to the team. He could not afford a single member having any issue regarding his stamina. It could be one course for his displacement and that would be unthinkable.

“You’ll personally meet everyone tomorrow. Though, they have probably met you through the whole course.” Jaebum shortly briefed him and is prepared to walk away, “you should rest, tomorrow is another day.” He kindly requested.

The breeze gets colder, Jinyoung is wearing a thin white shirt that has somehow isn't white anymore. It has holes and scratches, and even a blood stain, his blood and possible some animal that he has killed, perhaps blood from one of his befallen men. His pants have been ripped on different areas, surely it isn't going to be wearable in the future.

Is it still part of the test? Should I resist the temptation and fight my way to still progressed this ordeal? Jinyoung thinks carefully because the offer might just be a part of an extensive test. This could be one of those mind games that he need to comply. Jinyoung is really at his limit but he still offers his assistance, he deems it appropriate to offer assistance, “Let me help. What should I need to do?” He eagerly replies.

Jaebum looks at him sternly, “You don’t need to help”

“But I want to.” Jinyoung persists, he wants to impress them.

Jaebum shakes his head in disagreement, “We’ll just clean up and then we’ll leave. The plane will be here any minute.” Jaebum informs him again. “You’re wounded. You need rest” Jaebum argues.

“But I want to---“

“When the leader says no, it is definitely a no.” A voice that just popped out of nowhere but Jinyoung describes it like a dark chocolate coating on a caramel bar, he shivers. But he associates it to the way the air breathes into Jinyoung’s nape making him tremble on his spot. He failed to notice of this person approaching him - maybe Jinyoung senses aren’t fully working but there is a lingering sensation that bugs him. Something is different but somewhat familiar - like he knows this particular aura from somewhere he can’t pinpoint.

And then Jinyoung feels a tight squeeze on his shoulder just as the same time that he almost lost his balance. But he didn't fell for the grip on his left shoulder is tight enough to support him. It is supposed to act as a pillar but Jinyoung feels afraid.

“Oh, you’re back” Jaebum says, now his face brightens and covers a facade with a smile. Jinyoung can’t tell by Jaebum’s face that he is satisfied and as Jinyoung observed, Jaebum has somewhat ordered the guy to do something. Jaebum communicates with his eyes based from the rapid movement it emitted, Jinyoung notes.  
It’s only a couple of moments when Jinyoung realizes a fact that he should have had remembered by heart. Jaebum, the handsome lad who seemed like a kind soul is the leader of GOT7. The one who created the group of individuals who are skilled enough to overtake Korea.

“Take care of Jinyoung. Bring him to the mansion” Jaebum says as his last words before he bids goodbye and walks away from Jinyoung and the unknown guy.

“But I can help --- ” Jinyoung protests as he struggles to get away from the grip. He manages to move a step but only because the guy loosens his hold. As he turns around to face the guy, he hears him murmurs a single word, Sorry.

The only thing Jinyoung remembers before he fainted is the scene of a man whose eyes contradict the proportion of his face.

 

 

_Have a good rest, Park._

 


End file.
